


great romance needs great obstacles and textures

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, sensory issues, the title isn't super applicable i just searched texture quotes lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Troy and Abed are going to bed. Abed has some sensory issues.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	great romance needs great obstacles and textures

Abed and Troy were going to bed. They brushed their teeth and got in their pyjamas. Abed could feel the texture of his PJs all over his body. It wasn't a bad texture, but every time he moved he felt it, and it begun to overwhelm him. He needed to get out of those clothes right away.

Troy was already in their double bed waiting for him. Abed dashed in and began to unbutton his shirt frantically.  
"What's wrong, Abed?"  
"Pyjamas. They're bad." Abed couldn't even form a coherent sentence right now, let alone describe what he was going through physically.

He finally got through the last button and removed his shirt, and his pants shortly after. Abed needed to get under the heavy blankets and the weight on him would make it all okay. He climbed into bed facing away from Troy. He curled up and tried to focus on the pressure.

"Was it the texture? Those pyjamas are usually okay, right?" asked Troy.  
"I'm just having a bad day - sensorily speaking."

Troy reached out his hand to caress Abed's arm.  
"Please don't touch me, Troy." he said.  
"Alright." Troy took his hand off his arm right away, and instead folded the top blanket from his side of the bed over onto Abed. Abed could still feel Troy's touch on his arm for several minutes afterwards. 

"Can I turn the light out, buddy?"  
"Yes."

"...Troy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad we decided to sleep in the same bed."  
"Me too."

Abed was feeling a bit better now, and he reached out his hand to Troy. They held hands until they fell asleep, and then all through the night. When they woke up, they looked each other in the eye, and found they were still connected.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to title fics. Also in the first sentence I wrote Abed and Troy - was that disconcerting for you?


End file.
